


In The End, It Was All About Temptation

by ufp13



Series: In the End, It Was All About... [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, It Was All About Temptation

He remembered her from a photo of the cabinet after the latest election in the newspaper. She had stood out back then, had drawn attention to herself by simply being herself – and that still hadn’t changed. It hadn’t changed the day he had confronted her in the Quorum of Twelve, hadn’t changed on New Caprica, and certainly hadn’t changed since she was back in office. If at all, she drew more attention to herself than ever – and only partly due to her position. Personally, he didn’t care about her official position, at least not anymore. At first, he had been more after her job; now, he was more interested in her. She made it easy to want her. Flirting yet not flirting, she walked a fine line but never crossed it.

His charm usually worked on women without much effort. Not to his surprise, it didn’t seem to have this effect on Laura. Used to standing on her own, to being as independent as a human being could be, she wasn’t one who crumpled easily to a man’s advances. However, this made her even more desirable in his eyes. Although he wasn’t one to turn away from an uncomplicated quick frak when the chance arose, he loved a challenge, and Laura definitely was a good one.

He was fairly certain she had a soft spot for bad boys, and, considering himself one, he thought he had chances with her. However, so far, she had resisted him and her desire for him. Nonetheless, she presented him with opportunities to realise what he longed to do: leaned forward a bit further than necessary during private meetings, passed him at a minute distance, or, like now, bent over her desk to fish for a file, granting him a good view on of her backside. Tease. Temptress. Irresistible.

He got up from his seat and stepped behind her. Before she could turn around, he put his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Feeling her tense as he pressed his pelvis against her behind.

“Tom.” Her tone was a mixture of warning and wanting.

“Laura, stay like that. Don’t deny it.” She tried to lift her torso and escape his grip, but he moved to capture her arms, stretched them out in front of her, trapping her with his body against the desk. His breath caressed her ear through the veil of her hair. “Don’t fight it, Laura.” He rubbed his growing arousal against her buttocks.

After a moment of stillness, she pushed back in response.

Unable to suppress a smile, he murmured into her ear. “Stay like this for me, Laura.”

Seemingly still a bit insecure about what she, they, were going to do, she nodded tentatively.

“Good.” He nuzzled her hair that was as soft as it looked before straightening up. His hands glided over her contours as he got up, passed the sides of her breasts, travelled the curve of her waist, squeezed her buttocks in the end. Her answering soft moan fuelled his longing to feel more of her. So he pulled the material of her skirt up, gathered it around her waist. White lace panties caught his eyes. They fitted her ass so well, it was nearly a shame to rid her of them; however, since he was pretty sure she would look even more stunning without them, he hooked his finger under the material and guided it down her long, slender legs, making sure to caress her skin in the process. A shudder ran over her body under his touch. It was cute. He couldn’t help but plant a kiss onto a buttock, causing a single giggle to escape her throat. Yes, cute she was, but sexy, even more so. The latter characteristic stirred his member to harden further in his pants, demanding freedom from the restrictions of his clothes. Her cream-coloured skin called like a siren to him.

Impatience ruling his motions, he unbuckled his belt and opened the closer of his pants hurriedly. The material finally pooling around his feet, he grabbed her hips again, kneading the flesh under his fingers while he slid his hard length along her slit. She moaned; her hips wriggled.

Trailing one hand to her front, he cupped her sex, feeling her wetness. Knowing no shame anymore, she pressed herself into his touch. He grinned as he noticed her gripping the edge of the desk tighter and pushed a finger between her labia and into her without any warning. The sudden intrusion got him a vocal, wordless response. He rotated the finger slightly before pulling it out as suddenly as he had stuck it in. Laura voiced a sound of frustration and protest upon the unexpected loss of stimulation.

Despite her obvious wish for an instant relocation back to its former place, his hand caressed the inside of her thighs softly and slowly. He wanted to drive her wild with desire until she was putty in his hands, incoherent except for the craving for satisfaction, willing to go along with whatever he waned to do to, with her if it only served to reach the goal. Two steps forward and a big one back had proven to be the best tactic to achieve that state of mind. This way, he slowly brought her nearer and nearer to the edge of orgasm. Every now and then penetrating her anally with a fingertip, he inured her to feeling him there.

Once her sounds and movement indicated she couldn’t take much more, he entered her wetness from behind in one swift move. Her inner walls contracted around his member instantly, squeezing it again and again. Painfully throbbing in need of release, he had to pull out very soon again, or he wouldn’t have been able to see his plan through, to feel her the way he wanted to feel her.

Obviously frustrated at his latest retreat, she rubbed her chest against the surface of the desk in search for stimulation. She was hovering on the edge, release only a small step away, and she craved it, screamed for it.

Parting her cheeks with his hands, he pressed his cock, coated in her juices, slowly but firmly, into her anus. The muscle closed around him.

“Laura, relax,” he panted, moving a hand to circle her clitoris.

The pressure on his hard flesh intensified for an instant before decreasing, allowing him to enter her further. Her tightness was delicious, almost making him come on the first entry. It felt great. She felt great. An opinion she seemed to share for her body trembled in need, her wetness running over his fingers that stimulated her pleasure point.

As he was in to the hilt, he paused for a moment, rejoicing in the feeling of her tight flesh surrounding him. Savouring this feeling of stimulation by simply being, he started a slow rhythm, enjoying each second they spent joined in this rather primal way, delighting in the friction that carried him higher and higher, nearer to the peak. The moment he shoved three fingers into her at the same time he pushed back into her rear entry, she climaxed hard. The combination of her joyous sounds and physical reactions, that transferred her pleasure from her body to his, was overwhelming. He gave himself over to the orgasmic wave that had threatened to wash him away for some time now. With a loud groan, he spilled his seed into her.

A file appeared in his line of sight.

“These are the results of my last conference with the captains who had complained about the food rations.”

He shook his head to clear his vision. Laura was standing in front of him, facing him, clothes in proper order, as usual. He sighed and took the file, not missing the twinkle in her eyes that told him she had a very good idea where his mind had just been. Temptress. Untouchable.

= End Chapter 6 =


End file.
